Power Rangers RPM: Episode 1- Ready to Operate
by Steel Kiba
Summary: For years, the Venjix computer virus has unleashed a cataclysm upon the world. Established societies have fallen, and civilizations rising from oppression have been cut down. Only one safeguard exists: Corinth City, and three strangers are humanity's only hope. *This story contains elements and characters from RPM, Gurren Lagann, and OCs with backgrounds from familiar series:)
1. In the Distance

The sound of the wind pushing sand, silt, and pebbles across the harsh, rocky ground would have been welcome to anyone unfortunate enough to be out on what was once Earth, or at least, what looked like Earth once. For what seemed like years, ecosystems and anything resembling organic life died a miserable death, thanks to the Venjix army. Robot soldiers hacked and blasted away at any biological presence, leaving a dry, dusty, brown wasteland in their wake. Governments fell and societies dissolved; the only order was chaos. Humans had no power, and if you ran into members of the Venjix army, you had two choices: become a captive, or die. Many tried to run, so the soldiers decided they picked death.

There was one hope, however. Anyone within range of a radio heard a voice say to come to the domed city of Corinth. They would be safe there; a lot of people decided that risking their lives and dodging robot patrols to get there was better than not doing anything.

One man stopped in his tracks as he made his way across the desert. The howling wind that kicked up his long blue overcoat and tossed sediment in his face didn't bother him anymore as he saw the towering buildings off in the distance. What did bother him were the sounds of explosions off in the distance. He decided to see what was going on anyway.

_"How bad could it be?" _the man thought to himself.


	2. Alex

"Go, go, GO!" yelled one of the soldiers as he pulled one of his fallen comrades away from the battle. For two hours, the Corinth Resistance Army, a small group of soldiers tasked with repelling Venjix's forces should they get too close to the city, had been firing round after round from their small laser pistols at a large gathering of Grinders, android foot soldiers with silver-and-copper-colored heads and bodies. Cutting them down was simple enough, but their large numbers are what were overwhelming the human army.

At the leader's command, more troops rushed to engage the Grinders at close range, but they were mobbed by their numerous opponents. Men were thrown to the ground, shot at point-blank range, or nearly-crippled by the Grinders' heavy kicks and punches.

During the skirmish, shuttles and buses of survivors were ushered through to Corinth's gate, a massive steel door fortified with laser cannons and remote sensors. Soldiers did their best to cover the transports and the people inside, which were being fired upon by the relentless robots.

Behind the battle lines, a field sergeant surveyed the situation through his binoculars. He then ran to the commanding officer who arrived from out of Corinth City in an armored van with more soldiers.

"Colonel Light," the sergeant said as the man and his soldiers stepped out of the van. "We're taking a beating out there. Are these all the reinforcements you could bring?"

Colonel Franklin Light, the commanding officer of Corinth City's resistance, pointed the ten men to their battle stations, then turned to face the sergeant.

"You're lucky I could bring this many after the last attack," Light responded. "How much longer can they hold?"

"Probably an hour, sir. Our sensors indicate that the Grinders have summoned aerial reinforcements, so maybe less."

Light frowned and turned to look at the caravan of refugees coming into the city. "Get the last few transports into the city, then call off your men and close the gate.

"But sir, what about other survivors out there?"

"Then heaven help them, because we can't."

The fighting continued with the Grinders making it closer and closer to the city gates. Men groaned and tried to bring themselves to their feet as Venjix's troops still had the upper hand.

A medical transport arrived from the city to start bringing in the fallen and wounded. The three EMTs went to the back of the ambulance to get their supplies. After they opened the door, someone hopped out of the back, pulling two of the gurneys with him.

"I'll get things started!" the person yelled to the technicians, who stood frozen with surprise.

The person, a young black man dressed in blue United States Navy fatigues and combat boots, rushed to the melee and began to load men onto the stretchers. He shouted as he worked.

"The gate is going to close! Fall back! Fall back!" He wheeled some men back to the ambulance and tried to pull others to go to the gate.

"We'll get them later!" he said to one soldier, pushing an advancing Grinder out of the way. Another came to attack him, but Alex sent it to the ground with a throw and a grounding punch for good measure.

Colonel Light and the sergeant approached the young sailor as he moved about the safer areas, trying to gather men and talking to the EMTs.

The sergeant grabbed the sailor by the shoulder and wheeled him around. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, irritation in his voice.

The sailor promptly stood at attention and saluted. "Sergeant, Petty Officer First Class Alex Hill…"

"We know who you are," Light said. "Why are you out here? Only authorized Corinth City personnel can be outside the city gate."

"Forgive my tone, Colonel, but are you really asking that question?" Alex answered.

"Look, kid," the sergeant said. "I don't care how tough you think you are, but this is a dangerous war zone, not a submarine. These Grinders already do a number on our trained men. What do you think they will do to you?"

"Do I see you out there with a blaster, or do those binoculars do more than give you a reason to standing away from the front lines?" said Alex.

"That's enough!" Light shouted. He pointed to the sergeant. "You get out there and start getting those men to fall back before those jets come in. He then pointed to Alex. "And you get back in the city and go straight to headquarters. I'll deal with you personally."


	3. Trice

To anyone coming into the domed, fortified Corinth City, the place delivered on half of its namesake. On the inside and outside, it looked like any other established, bustling hub of human life before the Venjix virus took over. In the three years since its creation, Corinth was home to several skyscrapers, businesses, homes, and other staples of everyday living. Even the weather appeared normal, the sun sitting in the center of the powder blue sky. So it appeared.

Corinth City engineers were able to create an invisible force field that shielded the safeguard against ground and aerial invasion. Any bombs were absorbed and anything that touched the barrier received 50,000 volts, enough to put any of those Grinders out of commission. The only way in or out was the main gate, which opened only for verified human presences.

The weather was also a clever ruse. The dome featured a program that could simulate any meteorological condition, including rain for the imported wildlife. Outside, there were only sandstorms overlooked by the blazing sun.

When they first arrived, people didn't have much time to take in the scenery. Everyone was processed and entered into the city's central computer. Next, they moved to find their designated living areas in the city, report to figure out where they could work, or try to find their lost and missing loved ones.

Injured refugees were taken to the nearby hospital to get treated and receive further evaluations. The sounds of monitor beeps, alerts, and crying children filled the already-crowded building. In addition, the faint noises of the fighting outside even made their way into the hospital.

In one room, a doctor and a nurse were examining a particular patient. She was a young woman, no more than seventeen or eighteen, with long, matted blonde hair that hung in frizzy crimps. She wore a well-worn, mid-length, Gothic-style black dress with long sleeves; under that, she wore a pair of yellow workout shorts.

The doctor was examining the female's feet as the nurse checked her pupils, ears, and other facial features.

"The bruising seems to have gone down some, Trice. That's a good sign," the nurse said.

"And you say you can put weight on that left foot again with no pain?" the doctor asked.

Trice pulled away from the doctor. "I'm fine, thanks. I just needed to rest for a few days."

"Well you did look a lot worse when you first came in," the doctor said. "Those kids said you could barely lift yourself up after getting on that bus."

"I'm just glad they were all okay," Trice said, smiling slightly.

"Attention," a sharp female voice called. All three turned to a large monitor that was mounted in the wall. There were others just like it all around the city, including a giant one in the Corinth Square. "Enemy fighters have been detected south of Corinth City. All personnel are ordered to return to the city at once. The gate will be closing in twenty minutes. This is not a drill."

"Like clockwork," the nurse sighed.

"If only I could get out there. They'd be sorry," Trice said, her tone flat. She hopped off the table and put her shoes back on.

The doctor chuckled a little. "Well, just make sure to keep yourself in one piece." Trice just shook her head.

"Doctor," an orderly called out as the young lady walked out the door. "We've got some soldiers coming in. They look pretty bad."

Trice turned the corner to make it to the hospital lobby. She moved no further as she bumped right into a tall, dark man in military service dress.

"Sorry," Trice said, trying to move out of his way.

"No need," Colonel Light replied. "Where are you headed?"

"Why do you ask?" Trice asked, put off by the man.

"Because you'd better cancel your plans, Trice," Light said. "We're going to headquarters."


	4. Venjix

As the alert played again over Corinth City's public address system, the message became garbled and static-like. The screens, which featured the image of a skyscraper illuminated by the sun, suddenly turned black, a red sphere pulsating in the center. Everyone inside the dome sadly knew what that meant.

"Citizens of Corinth," a deep voice boomed. "This is Venjix. If you think that puny bubble will protect you from me, you have no idea what is coming. You will not stop our cause."

People stood in panic, some shrieked, and some began to run inside various buildings. Whenever Venjix appeared on a radio transmission, telecast, or computer feed, there was always terrible news, and the virus was always as good as his word.

Though Venjix infected any technological source and could appear virtually anywhere, he was also miles underground, giving order to his army of machines.

The main chamber was surrounded by a collection of whirring gears, pumping pistons, treadmills, and computer consoles. Coming away from the controls was General Shifter, a hulking menace with a demonic face and plated with gold armor. He carried a similarly colored trident in his hand, attached to an arm which shaped into a workman's bolt at the shoulder.

He approached a regiment of Grinders headed by General Crunch, another robot identical in stature, but plated with sleek silver armor. A red and white exhaust pipe protruded from his back.

"So everything is ready, Shifter?" Crunch asked.

"The jets are on their way to Corinth City," Shifter responded. "They will be attacking the force field soon. But that's merely a diversion."

"What do you mean?" Crunch said, fangs protruding over his lips. "Their air division is crippled from the last attack. We can blow them away!"

"The shield is too strong from the outside. That is where you and your little friend come in." Shifter said. He turned his head to one of the computer monitors and continued. "Venjix! Everything is going according to plan."

The red sphere on the screen pulsed. "Of course it is," Venjix's voice said. "Nothing can stop us."


	5. Simon

The main door to the city was only going to remain open for ten more minutes. As the Resistance Army retreated inside, a little bus transporting refugees was making its way to the gate; another 100 yards, and the people would be safe. A few Grinders who had succeeded in shooting down the defense turrets on the gate started firing at the bus, blowing out the tires and sending it to a halt.

Colonel Light rushed out of the protective door to make sure the last few troops made it in safely. He gasped when he saw the downed transport eating a barrage of laser fire.

"Sergeant!" he yelled, going over to his subordinate, who was ushering some of the wounded fighters in. "We need to get that last transport inside!"

"But sir, the door is closing in less than ten minutes!" he replied. "And you said…"

"Get over there to those people!" Light roared, grabbing the short man by his collar and hauling him along.

The bus door opened and the twelve passengers scrambled out into the waiting sandstorm. As the two men ran as fast as they could to meet them, the roar of the wind followed by an explosion behind them stopped them in their tracks. The enemy fighters were here, and they were beginning to fire round after round upon the force field.

"The fighters are here!" the sergeant screamed, turning to see the assault.

"The shield will hold. Don't worry." Light said, pulling the enlisted man with him.

As they made their way to the people, a group of Grinders cut them off, pushing the men back and cornering the terrified survivors.

Suddenly, one of the robots flew six feet away from the group. The others looked at their fallen comrade, then two more Grinders doubled over.

The huddled group of people saw a man in a long blue overcoat retract his fist and launch it at yet another Grinder, smashing it in the face and sending it to the earth. The man wheeled around the robots and started pushing the people away.

"Go on! Get inside the city!" he yelled as he pushed another menace away.

Colonel Light and his sergeant were stunned. They broke away from the advancing Grinders and caught up with the people, helping the man in blue usher them to the city. At that moment, one of the fighters shot a few laser bolts at the group, destroying the ground around them. The jet then wheeled around and joined its partner in flying away from the city.

The people did not stop running toward Corinth's main gate. No more Grinders or soldiers stood at the wreckage of metal blockades and downed jeeps. They continued to run until they made it behind the massive steel door, which shut just as the last foot crossed the threshold.

A few soldiers began to move the survivors into waiting trucks; they would be on their way to the hospital soon. The man in blue tried to wedge himself in with the crowd when Colonel Light pulled him aside. He looked at the young man, who had medium-length hair that matched the color of his coat and pointed sunglasses covering his eyes. The young man took the glasses off, revealing weary eyes in the middle of his semi-tanned face; he looked like he was of some sort of Asian descent.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I don't have time for this."

"What were you doing out there?" the sergeant asked back. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I know who you are," Colonel Light said. "And I know where you're going."


	6. Headquarters

The small jeep cruised along the main road toward the military headquarters. Colonel Light drove with Simon, the young man in blue, and the sergeant. The officer talked to one of the squad leaders as they neared a square, three-story building.

"So you have the final equipment containers all accounted for. Very well, corporal," Light said to the squad leader through the jeep's video phone. As the conversation ended, he turned the vehicle into the garage, a large section of the headquarters which housed several other jeeps, many of which mechanics were working on as they pulled in.

Light parked the jeep and the three exited. "Follow me," the colonel said to Simon. He then dismissed the sergeant, who crossed his arms and scowled at the two.

"This isn't the intake building," Simon said impatiently.

"Trust me, it is," Light responded as they turned a corner and entered the headquarters' main chamber, which was teeming with Resistance soldiers climbing up and down several staircases on their way to briefings, training exercises, and other stations. Going down another corridor the two reached a locked door that Light opened with his key card. The two entered and Simon raised his eyebrows in interest.

Alex and Trice stood before him on both sides of him, and behind them was a myriad of gadgets, computers, and a large video monitor that was mounted high on the wall. The screen consisted of a white background with a silver circle in the center. The circle had a line going through the middle and breaking the shape, like a letter "G;" a small semicircle sat below the line, making the figure look like an eye watching everyone in the room.

"What is all of this? And who are they?" Simon asked.

"We were going to ask the same question," Alex said, looking at him inquisitively. "Where did you come from?"

"There will be time for questions later," Colonel Light said. "I am sure you all are curious about why you are here, though."

"Borderline kidnapping. Nothing new," Trice said.

"I don't know about you, but I came of my own free will," Alex responded.

"You said he ordered you here," jabbed Trice. Alex chuckled slightly. "Well, I didn't have to."

"Whatever," Simon said, throwing his hands up and pointing to Colonel Light. "This guy lied to me and told me we were going to the intake center." He walked up to Light and stared him dead in the eye. Light looked at him, smiling. "I don't know what you're smiling about, but…"

"That is quite enough!" The three turned to look at the screen above them. "You three should be putting that energy to some use for Corinth City."

"Easy for you to say," Alex began. "I was the one that ran… Wait… Who exactly am I talking to?"

"The city's central address system, apparently," Trice answered.

"Doctor K is the one who is addressing you," Light said. "She can explain things much better than I at the moment."

"Thank you, Colonel," Dr. K responded. "For those of you who are not entirely up to speed, three years ago the Venjix Computer Virus was formed and took over the world's security, defense, and communications systems. In addition to infecting existing systems and machines, Venjix also created a vast robot army that has gone completely out of control. All life as you know it has virtually ceased to exist. Corinth City is the only safe haven from Venjix and his forces, but even this place has felt the brunt of the virus."

"So why aren't we out there fighting?" Trice interrupted. "If there's a way to stop this thing, we have to fight."

"_Some _people think we can't handle it out there," Alex answered, looking at Colonel Light, who was stepping out of the room. As Light left the room, he reached into his dress coat and took out a small metal box, placing it on one of the tables.

"Walking away 'cause I'm right?" Alex yelled?

"Colonel Light is correct. You would be dead in a few minutes if you went out there as you are now," Dr. K said. Alex snapped his head back to the screen, grimacing.

"Ok then, Doctor, then do you mind telling me what _I'm_ here for?" Simon asked.

"What _you all _arehere for," Doctor K said, her voice's tone sharp and matter-of-face. "is to do what you have been doing already." As she spoke, the screen projected images of each person in the room, with vital stats, even for Simon, who had not been formally catalogued. "Based on your service to your societies in the past, you three have been selected for the Ranger Series Operator program."

"Ranger…" Trice began. "You mean like…"

Below the screen, the wall they faced opened in two directions, revealing five separate cells backlit by red, blue, yellow, green, and black lights respectively. Each cell contained a jumpsuit and helmet that matched its background color. The suits were adorned with silver straps that came over the shoulders that ended in a belt buckle that was centered in a black utility belt (for the first three, as the green and black suits had gold belts); the straps looked kind of like the safety belt found in a fighter jet. The arms ended in white gloves and silver wristbands and anklets (save for the final two suits, which had gold adornments again.) Each suit was embossed with a number, red being "1" and the others following suit respectively.

The helmets were the most curious of all. Each one was colored like its corresponding suit and was modeled after the appearance of an animal; a red eagle, a blue lion, a yellow bear, a green shark, and a black wolf.

The three young people approached the cells and looked at the suits.

"Ok, this is pretty cool," Alex said.

"Wow! This is perfect!" Trice exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Simon said, folding his arms.

"I do! We're going to be superheroes!" Trice answered. Alex grinned as she spoke.

"Absolutely not," Dr. K interjected. "The Ranger Series Operator program is a first-flight paramilitary operation that will now stand as Corinth City's primary defense. Engineers have utilized state-of-the-art technology and resources to create armor, weapons, and vehicles that can withstand and overcome the robotic threat. You three have been chosen based on your experience in hostile situations."

One of the ceiling spotlights turned on to shine on the box Colonel Light left on one of the counters.

"Over there you will find the conduits to call upon the Series Operator technology," Dr. K said.

The three walked over to the box. Curious, Simon opened the locks and lifted the lid. Inside were three silver devices with red buttons, sort of like cellular phones. Above each device was a data card in red, blue, or yellow. The devices and the cards featured the symbol on the screen.

"So how do these work?" Alex asked. "Who should I call?"

"By picking up the Cell Shifters and the Data Cards, the biohardware will automatically bond with your biological imprint. Inserting the card and pressing the center button, you can morph by saying the access code 'RPM Get in Gear.'"

Alex and Trice immediately grabbed two of the Cell Shifters. The devices made a whirring sound and a message appeared on the screens with pictures of their faces. Alex was named "Ranger Blue" and Trice was named "Ranger Yellow." The two picked up their respective cards and turned to Simon, who had yet to pick up his Cell Shifter.

"Well, Simon, what about you?" Trice asked.

"I'm not doing this," Simon said, turning away from the two and moving toward the door.

"Are you insane?" Alex asked, following him. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Do you know who I am?" Simon asked, turning to face the other young man.

"Yeah, we read the bio Dr. K put up there."

Trice added, "And we've also heard more than a bit about your team. What you did in…"

"Then you should know I've done enough fighting," Simon said, raising his voice. "Where I was, I had no choice. But you have more than enough people here that can go on this mission. I've done my piece."

"But you were chosen with us! We haven't stopped fighting!" Alex yelled.

"You chose to save those people out there today, too. Don't they mean anything to you?" Trice asked. Simon looked away from them. "Look, not everyone gets to be a Power Ranger."

"Simon was chosen because he has the best experience in a wartime situation," Dr. K interjected. "If he doesn't wish to be a Series Operator, we can find someone else who has similar experience. It's his own decision."

At that moment, Dr. K's transmission broke up, and the lights faded in the room. The ensuing silence was quickly broken by screams from outside.


	7. Pandora's Box

In an area away from headquarters, a new horde of Grinders were attacking anything that was in front of them. This time, they weren't alone. As they ambushed civilians and shot at buildings, they were led by Pandora's Box, one of Venjix's robot soldiers. His hands and feet were attached to arms and legs that were made of several stacked gears. His body was a large silver box with two sharp yellow eyes. When the box opened, it revealed a set of rusted fangs.

"Keep going, soldiers! You're doing great!" Pandora's Box screeched. He turned to two frightened onlookers and opened his maw, firing laser blasts at their feet as they ran.

Colonel Light watched from a scouting position on a nearby rooftop with two of his corporals. All three men paled at the sight.

"How did these things get in here? No breach of the gate was detected!" Light yelled.

"None of the men reported anything unusual when they came in, sir," one of the corporals replied.

Using a laptop computer, the other corporal showed both of them what happened in the security archives. As the troops were checking the equipment containers they brought into the city, one of the boxes exploded. When the smoke cleared, Pandora's Box stood next to the blown-back soldiers.

"It appears he can summon reinforcements when he opens that mouth as well," the corporal said.

Light clenched his fists. "Send this feed to Dr. K immediately!" As he spoke, sound crackled over the public address system, and Venjix's voice filled the air.

"I told you all you had no idea what was coming. Surrender to us or face your demise."

Back at headquarters, the three Ranger candidates heard Venjix's message repeat over and over as the screaming and firing continued.

"Look!" Trice shouted, pointing to one of the computer monitors lighting up in the darkened room. Footage of the assault played on the screen, showing people getting trampled in the robots' wake.

"What is that thing?" Simon asked.

"Ugly all day," Alex responded.

"And about to get his limbs ripped off," Trice added, cracking her knuckles.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on again, and Dr. K's voice came through.

"The attack is happening two miles east of headquarters. Series Operators, you must hurry there immediately!"

Alex and Trice dashed out the door while Simon stood for a moment, looking at the screen.

"Seems like you've made your choice," Dr. K said.

"Yeah, I have," Simon said. He rushed toward the box and took the final Cell Shifter and Data Card and went to join the others.

Simon caught the others bolting into the garage. He fell in stride with them within seconds.

"Look who decided to tag along," Alex breathed. Mechanics rushed to the exit while they made their way in.

"Thought you did your piece already," Trice said.

"Are we gonna shut up and get down there? We don't have time," Simon said.

"Right over there," Trice said, pointing to one in the corner. She hopped in the driver's seat while Alex took shotgun and Simon got in the back.

"Out of the way, fellas!" Alex said to the remaining mechanics, who looked at them in surprise. "Official Ranger business!"

"Buckle up!" the driver yelled as she turned on the engine and floored the gas pedal, driving the jeep out the open door.


	8. Morph

The jeep roared down the main road toward the center of the attack. As Trice drove, Simon and Alex watched the video monitor in the center of the vehicle showing Pandora's Box's rampage.

"We'll have to clear those Grinders first," Simon said, surveying the situation.

"I say we drive straight through 'em," Alex added. "That way, we can get a clear shot at the main robot."

"Sounds like a plan…" Trice said, turning around the next corner. The invaders were less than a mile away. Trice turned her head to take in her surroundings, when she suddenly ducked.

"Get down!" she yelled. The two males looked to see what was the matter, when the ground next to them exploded. Grinders were perched on top of two buildings, shooting at the jeep. It kept going, all three humans keeping low. But they couldn't stay lucky as one shot pierced one of the tires. The vehicle skidded and Trice slammed on the brakes. By now, they had come up on a group of Grinders terrorizing some people trying to evacuate. The people jumped out of the way of the skidding jeep, but some Grinders were not so lucky, getting mashed by it.

Pandora's Box, who was a distance behind the Grinders, turned from what he was doing to see this. He had a man by the throat, lifting him high in the air. The beast threw the man to the ground and lumbered toward the three humans who jumped out of the jeep.

"Nice entrance," Pandora's Box said, laughing. "Are these the only reinforcements this city could send?"

The group didn't reply to the monster's booming words. They began to try to take down as many Grinders as possible so they could reach the main foe. Simon, taking the center route, kneed one in the stomach and threw as many fists as he could at the others, ducking some of their blows and taking others. Alex rolled to the side and tried to make a beeline for Pandora's Box, but he was thrown back by the foot soldiers. He kipped up and swept two to the side with a leg sweep; he then launched a tornado kick at another, sending the Grinder back into three of its comrades. Trice tried to take the other side, spinning past a few robots and bending over another with a side kick. She dodged a strike from one of their staves and flipped over, crushing the enemy with a half-moon-style kick. As she threw her fist at another, it was caught and her arm was twisted behind her. Another Grinder sent the young woman to the ground with a front push kick to her previously injured leg.

She fell to meet her teammates, who were getting up again to take on the horde.

"These guys are tough!" Alex said, wiping blood from his mouth.

"But not tougher than us!" answered Trice, trying to hobble up.

Just then, the ground around them exploded again, this time from lasers from Pandora's gaping maw.

"Impressive!" Pandora's Box snarled. "Charge in to all of us and still alive. Commendable, for human standards." He readied a round of rockets as the three tried to get up.

"Foolish, by our standards."

"You're the fool if you think you're surviving this," Simon growled, holding his arm. He then reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the Cell Shifter and Data Card. "You're not hurting anyone else." He opened the top latch to the Cell Shifter.

Alex and Trice did the same, taking defensive stances.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take us down," Alex said.

"And a lot less to stop you," Trice added.

"I'm sure!" Pandora's Box shouted, preparing to fire.

"Ready?" Simon asked his teammates. They nodded in reply.

The three humans thrust their arms forward, placing the Data Cards into the Cell Shifters and pressing a gold center button on each device. The Cell Shifters glowed with color and the silver symbol shined.

"RPM, Get In Gear!" they yelled.

Simon, Alex, and Trice were shielded from the oncoming missile and laser fire as they were enveloped by the light of Morphing Grid. Their bodies seemed to rush forward as almost-otherworldly energy took them over, encasing their bodies in the red, blue, and yellow suits they saw before. As they transformed, they heard the loud calls of an eagle, lion, and bear, respectively. A similarly colored visage of each animal surrounded the Rangers heads, forming their helmets.

The morph was complete in less than ten seconds, the light fading and the robot garrison shielding their eyes. In front of them stood the fully energized Ranger Series Operators.

"Power Rangers RPM!" they yelled.

"Whoahaho!" Ranger Blue exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

"Amazing!" Ranger Yellow shouted, looking at her gloved hands, not believing it was true.

"You can say that again," Ranger Red added, clenching his fist. "Let's show them what we're made of!"


	9. Storm and Calm

The Rangers darted toward their adversaries, their stride and stamina bolstered by superhuman speed. They circled the group of robots once, catching them off-guard with their speed, and then attacked.

Ranger Red threw his forearm into one of the Grinders, knocking it into some of the others like a ball into bowling pins. He kicked away the staff of another attacker, spun behind it, and round kicked the robot away.

Ranger Blue cartwheeled past four Grinders and swept them to the street with a low leg sweep. He then leapt up and double punched another advancing Grinder, who fell near Ranger Yellow. She cleared away more enemies with knifehand chops. Two more rushed in to pick her up; she grabbed one Grinder by the head with her free arm, tightened her feet around the other's head, and flipped them to the side.

The Series Operators regrouped in the center of the street. Pandora's Box roared in anger, "After them! Tear them to pieces!" The few remaining Grinders ambled forward, firing at the heroes, who dodged the blasts. Then, the monster opened his mouth and spewed a pile of nuts and bolts; the metal debris formed together into another group of foot soldiers who brandished their staves.

"Looks like they want some more," Trice said, assuming a defensive stance.

"Let's fight fire with fire, then," Simon said. "Nitro Blasters!"

The Power Rangers drew red and black laser sidearms from their belts and fired back at the oncoming horde. Several fell to the rainbow of bolts that flew at them, sparks flying from their bodies. Yet, more still charged. The Rangers responded in kind.

"I think they want to get close," Alex said. With a flick of his wrist, his Nitro Blaster locked itself into a staff. As Simon and Trice continued to shoot the Grinders, Alex struck at each villain with his Nitro Staff, knocking them down.

As the Grinders fell, Pandora's Box stamped his feet in anger. The humans continued to come at him.

"Keep going!" Simon roared. "Give him all you got!" Rangers Blue and Yellow followed Red's command and fired at the invader, who stumbled to the ground.

"Those wastes of scrapmetal!" he yelled at his fallen underlings. "I'll do it myself!" With a beastly gurgle, he shot three long chains from his mouth, ensnaring the Series Operators and bringing them high into the air. Pandora's Box laughed as he raised his arms in triumph. He enjoyed the humans' struggle and their grunts turned to screams when he shot bolts of electricity through his chains. He then flung all three to the ground. The monster didn't stop there, as he fired three more small missiles at the Power Rangers, throwing them back painfully, sparks spurting from their protective suits.

"He's too strong for the Nitro Blasters!" Alex said, trying to stand fully erect. "There has to be a way."

"I know one," Simon said, who started to run at Pandora's Box again.

"That won't work!" Trice warned, holding Ranger Red back. "You'll just end up flat on your back again."

"Do you have any other plans?" Simon angrily asked, trying to pull away.

"Ranger Yellow is correct. Stop and plan your next attack."

The voice came in through their helmets. A message on each of their HUD displays read "Incoming Message From: Dr. K."

"Well I'm sorry, doc," Simon said. "But we've tried our weapons and they don't do much."

"And close combat with an enemy with a long-range advantage will certainly help," Dr. K responded.

"You're right," Alex said as Simon growled. "But what can we do? Even if we surround him, we still aren't strong enough to break his defenses!"

"You got that right!" Pandora's Box shouted. He opened his mouth again, spraying the electrified chains from the last attack. This time, the Rangers ducked behind a couple of cars that sat damaged on the road.

"We need more firepower!" Trice yelled. "Don't we have any Ranger-specific weapons? They always have them!"

"Actually, we have been preparing primary armaments for each Series Operator," Dr. K said. "But they have not passed…"

"They need them now!" a male voice interrupted. The Power Rangers' HUDs now displayed an incoming message was coming from Ranger Operations. "Rangers, to get…"

"Not now, Hien!" Dr. K said as the Rangers wondered what was going on. "The Series Operator armaments haven't even entered the testing stage. We must wait."

Just then, the electric chains hoisted one of the cars up high and tossed it down the street next to the humans' downed jeep. Ranger Red shot at Pandora's Box, and the monster returned the favor with bolts from his eyes. Ranger Red barely made it out of the way and next to his teammates.

"Now's a good time to test them!" Simon shot.

"I agree," Hien's voice said. "By pressing the symbol on your belts, you can activate the weapons."

"Then let's do it!" Ranger Blue yelled. The Series Operators got up from behind their cover and faced their foe. All three pressed the silver symbol on their belts. The golden numbers on their chests, which resembled their animal avatars as well, projected red, blue, and yellow light that formed into a large sword, a huge cannon, and a device that looked much like a race car. The Ranger's HUDs let Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow know what exactly they wielded.

"Street Saber!"

"Turbo Cannon!"

"Zip Charger!"

"Nice toys, but you still can't beat me!" Pandora's Box taunted.

Simon gripped the Street Saber and looked at it for a few seconds before saying, "Toys? We aren't playing around! Let's get him!"

Letting out battle cries, the heroes charged Pandora's Box, swatting his blasts out of the way. Alex fired two monstrous shots from the Turbo Cannon, sending the beast to his knees. As he got up, Trice took hold of the Zip Charger's handle and whipped the device forward; Pandora was soon tangled in electrified wire and got a dose of his own medicine.

Simon leapt into the air and brought his sword down upon the evil being, tearing his metal exterior. The group double-backed as Pandora's Box writhed in pain.

"That's enough," Ranger Yellow said. "Now go back and tell your master what he has coming if he doesn't back down."

The monster laughed, tearing hanging bits of metal from his body. "Not a chance. You pitiful humans will lose what little you have left! This world belongs to us. Too bad you won't see us take it" Pandora's Box breathed deep, preparing for a last attack.

"That's what you think!" Ranger Blue answered.

Ranger Red stepped forward. "Time to finish the job. Let's bring 'em together!"

"Road Blaster!" the Rangers yelled. They combined their weapons to form one large cannon. The Series Operators all took hold of the Road Blaster, preparing for the final blow.

"FIRE!"

A massive, colorful blast of energy rocketed from the superweapon and at Pandora's Box, who was not fast enough to launch his final volley. The robot groaned in agony as he flew back to the street, exploding in a shower of flame and sparks. The menace was gone, and the Power Rangers stood tall.

The Power Rangers, now back in their regular human forms, could hardly make it back to base. Colonel Light couldn't go past a couple of miles an hour in the return jeep due to the number of people mobbing the vehicle, cheering and congratulating the Series Operators on a job well done. Alex and Trice shook and slapped hands with civilians and Resistance soldiers as they made it back into the Ranger Operations room; Simon smiled a bit, but didn't really interact with anyone.

"Series Operators," Colonel Light said as the three stood before him. "You did an excellent job keeping the city safe from Venjix's invasion. When I met you three, I had no doubt you would be the perfect candidates to defend Corinth."

"Thank you, sir," Alex said, saluting. "But it was a piece of cake, looking back at it,"

"Not really," Trice began. "But if Venjix wants to destroy the city, why would he send a robot that clearly isn't his strongest?"

"Just a scout, probably," Simon said.

"Correct," Light answered, pacing around the room. "Venjix isn't just a computer virus. He's a sentient, intelligent being who is bent on destroying all organic life. He will play his cards carefully. Believe me. What you experienced today is nothing close to his full capabilities."

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect the city," Alex assured. "You can count on us."

"You got that right," added Trice. "We won't give up."

Colonel Light looked at Simon, who took out his Cell Shifter and Data Card. "Simon, you don't seem so enthused."

"I just wanted to give you this," Simon said, pushing the devices toward the colonel. "I'm glad I could help out this time, but once is enough."

"Sure…" Trice said, folding her arms.

"Come again?"

"Dr. K let me know that you ran out of here to face the invaders just like the others," Light added. "It didn't take you long to make the right choice."

"Those people needed help."

"And they'll continue to need it," Alex chimed in. "You're one of the best men for the job,"

"Plus, like Dr. K said, the biohardware is mapped to your biological makeup and life print," Light said. "Nobody else can take the morpher."

"So that means…" Simon began.

"You're stuck with us," Trice said, hitting him on the shoulder. Simon scowled.

"You could probably call it being drafted, but that works too," Light said, smiling.

Simon looked to the side and sighed. "Well, I guess it beats sandstorms."

"I knew you'd come around, "Alex said cheerfully. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad everyone is on the same page," Light said firmly, drawing the Rangers' attention. "Only together can you stop the viral invasion. And I hope you're _truly _ready, because your work hasn't even begun."

**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS RPM**

While exploring Ranger Operations and undergoing intense training to further prepare for Venjix's attacks, The Series Operators meet Hien, the young man behind the mysterious voice who gave them access to their weapons as well as another person who wants to take the fight to the robot invasion in the Resistance Army. Then, Venjix unleashes his next plan to destroy Corinth City, and it's a terror too much for just three Power Rangers. Can the team band together to repulse the newest threat? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
